


Reunited.

by narry4ever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narry4ever/pseuds/narry4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall haven't seen in each other in a week, and they can't control themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, so sorry if it's really bad. Feedback would be awesome. :)

Niall sighed contentedly as he threw some cool water over his face to try and wake himself up. It was going to be a day. Not that he wasn’t excited to do promo for the movie, and he was psyched for the premiere tomorrow. The only problem was that he hadn’t gotten much sleep before. He’d been far too anxious and excited to sleep. He knew that the next day he’d be reunited with Harry, his boyfriend of two months. Sure they’d only been apart for a week, but they were still in what people would call the ‘honeymoon phase’ and, Niall hated being away from Harry. Niall had been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn’t hear the bathroom door open. He gasped as someone pushed him against the wall.

“You look so fucking hot today, babe” Harry growled in his ear. “Missed you so much.” He began to kiss his way up Niall’s neck before smashing their lips together. Niall moaned, allowing Harry’s tongue to enter his mouth and massage his own. Harry pushed his hands up under Niall’s shirt. Niall lifted his arms, allowing Harry to remove shirt before Harry stepped back to throw his own shirt on the floor.

“H-Harry,” Niall moaned as the younger boy began sucking and biting at his neck. “N-need you.”

“What do you need baby?” Harry asked, seductively, palming Niall through his jeans.

“Need you to fuck me” Niall gasped out. “Now.”

Harry smirked before dropping to his knees, pulling Niall’s pants and boxers down. Niall let out a small gasp as the cool air hit his throbbing erection. Harry kissed the tip lightly before taking Niall in his mouth, staring up into his eyes the whole time. Niall groaned, allowing his eyes to flutter shut as Harry moved his mouth up and began to deepthroat Niall’s cock.  
“Oh g-god, Harry,” Niall whimpered, tangling his finger’s in his boyfriend’s curls. “So close.” Harry brought one hand up to still Niall’s hips as the other began massaging the other man’s balls. Harry pulled off momentarily to stare up at the sex god above him. “You look so beautiful like this,” he said. “Writhing and begging for my mouth. God, I love you.”

“L-love you too” Niall stuttered back. Harry smiled before taking Niall fully in his mouth again, making the older boy cum with a shout of Harry’s name. Harry swallowed all his boyfriend had to offer before getting up to kiss him gently.

“I want you,” Niall whispered in his ear. Harry pulled back. “You sure?” he asked. Niall nodded in response. “Fuck me. Right here against the wall. Want you to do that.”  
Harry smirked, dropping his own jeans and boxers to the floor before turning Niall around and shoving him back up against the wall. He placed three of his fingers in his mouth, making sure to get them as wet as possible before he one into Niall’s hole. Niall cried out in surprise. “Sorry baby,” Harry shushed him before he began moving his finger. He waited a few minutes before adding a second and beginning to stretch Niall. “More” the blonde moaned. Harry added a third finger and began to rock them back and forth faster, lightly brushing against the older boy’s prostate in the process. Niall was fully hard again at this point. “I’m ready,” Niall told him. “Need your cock.”

Harry pulled his fingers out of his boyfriend before turning him back around to face him. He slicked his cock up with spit and grabbed Niall’s legs, wrapping them around his own waist as he pushed his cock inside Niall’s tight heat. He started off at a slow, steady pace before he began pounding into Niall.

“Fuck,” Harry gasped. “You feel s-so good around me, baby. So fucking tight.”

“Harry,” Niall cried. “Oh fuck, yes, right there!” Harry angled his hips to hit Niall’s prostate with each thrust.

“I’m gonna come” Niall sobbed.

“Yeah? You gonna come just like this? Come from just my cock?” Harry groaned in his ear. He pinned Niall’s wrists to the wall, so he couldn’t touch himself before fucking into him deeper.

“Fuck, fuck, Harry!” Niall screamed as he came all over his chest. Harry gritted his teeth as Niall clenched around him. He thrusted up into the other boy once more before coming deep inside him.

Both boys collapsed against each other as they came down from their highs. Harry pulled out of Niall slowly, placing the older boy back on the floor. Niall wiped the cum off his chest with his fingers before sucking his own cum into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Harry groaned, watching his boyfriend. “You’re so fucking sexy,” he said, kissing him.

“Mm,” Niall moaned into Harry’s mouth before pulling away. “We should probably head back.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed before both boys pulled their clothes back on.

“Where have you two been?” Louis asked, knowingly as they rejoined the other boys.

“Just catching up,” Harry smirked, wrapping his arm lovingly around his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short. I'm new to this writing thing but, hope you guys liked it. If you have any prompts or anything, my blog is team-narry-or-die.tumblr.com


End file.
